No puede ser tan malo
by AishaUchiha
Summary: One-shot. Una tarde de invierno. Un recado. Un juego perdido. Una pelirroja. Un encuentro. Un recuerdo.


**::No puede ser tan malo::**

Personajes: Katarina, Malzahar, algunos extras.

Serie: League of legends

Género: general, friendship

Blablablá – dialogos y narrador.

"blablablá" – referencia a algo conocido.

"_blablablá_" – pensamientos.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

.

.

.

En una tarde de invierno, una pelirroja se encaminaba por las calles nevadas en busca de un supermercado. "_Esta es la última vez que pienso perder_" se repitió la guerrera mientras intentaba no enterrar demasiado los pies en la nieve. Del cabreo que tenía estaba pisando demasiado fuerte y nunca se sabía en qué momento la capa blanca podía ceder.

¡Pero es que no era para más! Las demás estaban calentitas en casa, mientras ella tenía que ir a buscar la comida para las chicas y ella. No era que no pudiera soportar el frío ella era suficientemente fuerte para ello, pero odiaba tener que perder al "piedra, papel o tijera". Hizo un mohín. Lo peor de todo es que entre sus amigas estaba Ashe, pero a pesar de que ella soporta mejor el frío no se ofreció en absoluto para ayudarla.

Cuando entró en la tienda de 24 horas, por fin pudo respirar tranquila. Ya le quedaba menos para acabar, volvería pronto a casa y se metería debajo del "kotatsu*****". Fue a la sección que le tocaba para la cena de esa noche y con el dinero que ellas habían recolectado entre todas, eligió lo más barato.

Salió de la tienda y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la casa de Caitlyn, que como ella su familia era cazadora y tenía la casa más calentita d todas. Al pasar por delante del parque decidió que con el dinero que le sobraba se compraría un bollo de carne calentito, no estaba de más después de hacer todo el esfuerzo ella.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos y empezó a comer. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien hasta que este le habló justo a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dio un pequeño brinco y se giró a donde había provenido la voz.

Un chico vestido de violeta y con un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza, estaba en su campo de visión. Era Malzahar, uno de sus compañeros de clase del instituto, normalmente un ser callado con el que prácticamente no se relacionaba, solo para luchar de vez en cuando en el club de artes marciales al cual también pertenecían los dos.

- Nada en especial… - ella tampoco se caracterizaba por hablar mucho con personas que no eran muy allegadas.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – dijo el chico señalando al lado de ella en el banco.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él lo tomo como un sí. Por un rato se dedicaron a observar la escena delante de ellos. Niños jugando con la nieve, parejas paseando por los senderos "_Vamos, lo típico en navidad_". Rodó los ojos y se fijo que el moreno la estaba mirando.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – interrogó la pelirroja.

- ¿no tienes frío? – le devolvió la pregunta.

Se miró. Es verdad que solo tenía un top y unos pantalones ajustados, pero estaba acostumbrada a llevarlos siempre entonces no sentía mucho frío. Por un momento se sintió desnuda a los ojos del chico al lado suyo. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y se dispuso a taparse como podía disimuladamente.

- Estoy acostumbrada a esta temperatura – dijo sin mirarle.

De repente sintió algo cálido y sueva rodear su cuello, sorprendiéndose al ver que era una bufanda. Lo miró. Como se había quitado la bufanda, supuso que se le vería la boca, pero la parte de arriba del jersey violeta que llevaba se la tapaba. Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía se decepcionó.

- No tienes porque dejármela – dijo agarrándola para quitársela mientras se levantaba del banco.

Acto seguido se levantó él y sujetó la mano que ella tenía en la prenda del cuello. Tenía guantes pero aún así logró notar la calidez de la mano.

- Déjalo como un préstamo por la compañía… - pronunció con voz igual de cálida y se marchó hacia la salida del parque.

Por unos segundos se quedó mirando por donde el moreno se había ido. Era extraño, primero le hablaba, se sentaba a su lado y luego le dejaba su bufanda. Inconscientemente llevó la prenda a su nariz al respirar, el aroma a lavanda inundó sus sentidos y notó como su corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal. "_Tal vez no sea tan malo ir a comprar de vez en cuando_" pensó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hubiera seguido así un rato más si no hubiera sido porque su móvil empezó a sonar. Lo cogió al tercer tono.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? – la voz de Lux se oyó claramente a través del auricular.

Su voz chillona la puso de mal humor en un momento.

- ¡Donde tú no estás! – oyó un forcejeo de fondo y su interlocutor cambio de voz.

- ¿Ya has comprado las cosas? – esta vez era Caitlyn.

- Si, ya voy de camino – dijo más calmada y cogiendo sus cosas del banco.

- ¿Por qué has tardado, no lo encontrabas? - siguió preguntando su amiga, era insistente, pero sabía que solo era preocupación.

- Paré un momento en el parque – dijo sin ganas de dar más explicaciones.

Agradeció que la castaña entendiera su tono de voz.

- Vale te esperamos entonces – y colgó.

Se puso en camino de nuevo cuando notó de nuevo el olor a lavanda de la bufanda. Tendría que esconderla antes de llegar, si no a saber lo que ellas imaginarían o lo pesada que la rubia se pondría con que ya tenía vía libre para ligarse a su hermano. No era que le gustara mucho Garen, pero tampoco pasaba inadvertida para ella y además cualquier excusa era buena para molestar a la ojiazul. Otro moreno cruzo su mente. Notó calor en sus mejillas. ¡No, ese bicho raro no era su tipo!

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

***Kotatsu: es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un **futón** o una cobija pesada, sobre el cuál se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón** **o** estufa, **que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.**

* * *

**Bienvenidos una vez más a otro de mis fics y si eres nuevo encantada de conocerte!**

**Siento haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo u.u las practicas me tenían ocupada y cada vez que tenía tiempo libre la inspiración no quería aparecer u.u pero ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! **

**Esta vez he venido con un one-shot del videojuego online de ordenador League of Legends ^w^- **

**En este juego las parejas no estan definidas, y esta se me ocurrió porque cojí interés en el personaje masculino y el femenino es mi favorito :3 así de simple y complejo xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado y sin más que decir espero sus reviews!**

**¿conocían el juego? **

**¿Os gusta la pareja?**

**¿Cuales son vuestras favoritas o personajes en sí?**

**Muchas gracias por leer, que seais neko-felices y muchos neko-besitos para todos!**


End file.
